The Huntress of The Sea
by ThePeridotMoon
Summary: "No." I said. "He wasn't. The right one sticks with you not because they broke your heart, they stick with you because whether you know it or not you don't care that they broke your heart. they stick with you because no matter how much hell they put you through, you would be willing to go through it again just to be part of their life." my eyes never left his. All Ships inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN PJO (unfortunately) BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ALL OF MY OCs! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**THE SHIPS: Percabeth (Duh) Frazel Jasper Leyna (I know not very popular) Caluke (Calypso and Luke Castlyn. And that will be explained) OCOC (Thera and a certain repair boys son) OCOC (Repair boy's son and Jasper's Daughter) Thalico (Yes I know that in HOH Nico comes out but I started this before that)**_

_**Prolog**_

_"I don't know what had come over me but suddenly I had forgotten all about him and found myself in tylers arms. As if it couldn't have gotten any worse he walked in on us. The clanking of his sword falling to the ground snapped me out of my trance. Its been weeks since the incident and I still can barely bring myself to write about it." _The entry in mom's diary read. In the near 2,000 years I had been alive I had read it plenty of times to have it memorized.

_"He's still missing. Every day I'm getting bigger. I just wish he was here to see it. I can't help but feel joy when I think of the life growing inside of me but I just know that when I see that little pudgy face I'm going to think all about him. I just hope he comes home before the baby." _The next entry read. I knew mom never meant to drive him off. It was quite evident in her writing. If only she hadn't been so foolish then he might still be here.

_"They have pronounced him dead. After nearly eight months of searching with no signs of his life they're giving up. Even his sword, his trusty riptide that always returned to his side, had not gone to him. There is no hope where he is concerned anymore. A statue with a plaque telling how he save olympus twice has been placed in the hall of heros. I cry just knowing I'll never hear his voice again. I'll never get to see him play with our child." _I ran my hand over the near ancient tear stained pages.

I looked at the last entry. I knew I shouldn't read it again but I do just as I do every time I can. No matter how cruel it could make her seem it showed my mother loved me. _"It has been done my child, a daughter thank the gods, has been born. I, knowing I am not suited to be a mother, passed her to Lady Artemis and accepted my role as goddess of architecture. She will be safe with them. Thalia will teach and protect her. She will make sure that my little girl is safe among the huntresses."_

I folded the crumbling paper and placed it back in my bag making sure to snuff out the candle reciting the final lines of the page in a whisper.

"And may the fates one day have her forgive me. For she is my daughter Thera Jackson."

_**Hey Guys! So this is my frst Fanfic so please be nice. Yes I know it seems a little odd but don't worry there will be plenty of Percabeth in the later chapters. And don't worry Percy isn't dead either. But Thera is my main character. She is one of my OCs. There will be plenty more. I promise! Thanks for reading and I'll post the next chapter soon. Love y'all**_

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So um here's chapter 1. It will explain a little more about who Thera is.**

**I (unfortunately) do not own PJO or any of its characters. I do however own the plot an all of my OCs so please no stealing. I worked really hard on this. **

**Anyway read and review.**

**Ch. 1**

"Thera wake!" I heard thalia yell through the flaps of my tent.

"I'm already up!" I yelled back pulling riptide from my nearly stuffed bag. As all hunters I was skilled with a bow but I preferred my sword in close combat because it was easy to do more damage in a shorter amount of time.

"Hurry up and pack your things. We've been called to olympus." She said walking into my tent.

I was shocked. "What do you mean we've been called to Olympus?" I asked zipping up my backpack.

"The gods wish to speak with us." She stated. "Now put on your tiara. Lady Artemis will be steamed if you're not wearing it." She said picking the silver hair piece from the top of my bag.

I took it from her hands and placed it on my head. "Tell me again why I have to wear this. I mean your the general." I said making sure it was tucked neatly into my thick black hair.

"Yea well Lady Artemis was fond of your father and finds you as important as me in her ranks." She said adjusting my hair to cover the stems.

"Thalia..." I sighed swatting away her hands. "I don't wanna be important. I just wanna be a regular girl."

"I know what you mean." She said walking out of the tent. I followed her.

I looked around at all the silver tents still standing. It must have been pretty obvious that I was confused because Thalia spoke.

"None of them have been called. Just you and me." She said.

"Why would they need to speak with just us?" I asked. As we walked through the camp.

"Who knows? There gods." She said.

"Ya maybe they're going to offer one of us godhood." I joked.

"There is a battle coming." Zeus said as soon as we walked into the throne room. "A threat bigger than anything we have ever faced before."

"Well hello to you to." Thalia muttered.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus but what does this have to be with us? If you are worried that we won't be able to help I can assure that you are wrong." I said with the most respect I could.

"No. Thera that is not it at all. Since there is this new threat and you and Thalia have shown your service to olympus time and time again I would like to offer my daughter godhood." He said.

I looked over at Thalia who had noticeably pailed. "You can not be serious." She managed to stutter out.

"Does this mean I have to call her Lady Thalia now?" I asked.

She glared over at me. "Who says I'm going to accept?",

"Oh you're going to accept." I told her. "A chance like this comes once in a lifetime and no way in Hades am I going to let you pass it up." I said sternly.

"Excuse me?!" Hades roared from his throne.

"I am sorry lord hades but the expression has been used much among the huntresses in the past 100 years or so. I must have picked it up." I explained.

It must have worked because the raging god settled.

"Fine if I were to become a goddess what would be my domain?" I asked crossing her arms.

"You would become minor goddess of the hunt." Lady Artemis said from her throne.

Thalia's jaw visibly dropped. "You're not serious." She said. "Yes I accept." She said.

I smiled at her as she accepted her role.

"Oh this is great!" Aphrodite said. She did her magic and a traditional greek gown appeared on thalia.

I laughed a look of horror crossed thalia's face. "Oh thals, that color is simply devine on you." I said in a posh voice.

Lady Artemis began to speak silence the laughters throughout the room. "Seeing as i have lost thalia," she began. "I would like Thera to take her place."

"No." My mother answered immediately.

I looked over at her as rage burned through me. "This isn't your choice to make mother." I said sternly.

"Thera." She scolded. "You are my daughter and you will listen to me." She stepped down from her throne and shank to my size meeting my eyes as she approached me.

"I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions." I shot back.

"You are fifteen." She bit out beginning to look very frustrated.

"I am nearly 2,000." I corrected her " Just because I look of a girl does not mean I am one." I replied.

"Annabeth you can not control the girl forever." My grandmother spoke reason as usual.

I used my grandmothers unintentional distraction to turn to Lady Artimess. "I accept your offer." I said as I curtsied.

Fury crossed my mothers face. But she let it lie and walked back to her throne.

As the party began I snuck away to the hall of heros. I sat at the base of his statue and talked to him the same way I did every chance I got.

"So now I'm in charge of all of the hunters. Though mom wasn't very happy about it. Though you know all about what mom is like. You should have been there." I laughed as I leaned against his legs.

My laugh quitted as I thought about all of the things my father should have taught me. "You should have been there." I whispered. "Not just for this. But for so much. You should have been there when I learned to swim and fight. Your the one who should have taught me to handle riptide. You should have been there when I chose to stay with the hunters." I pulled my legs to my chest.

"Gods dad you missed so much." I whispered.

After a long time I pushed myself from the statues base making my way back to the throne room. Most of the hunters and important demigods had arrived along with some of the hero's from the giant war who had accepted immortality.

I pulled my silver jacket tighter around my flannel button up. As I walked towards the group.

Leo had his arm slung around his wife Reyna's shoulder. Where as jason held tight to his wife pipers waist. All four seemed to be enjoying themselves. When they saw me they all cheered.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

"Hey kido." Leo said. "Sammie's around here somewhere."

"Is he?" I asked feeling a blush creep onto my face.

"Ya he's running around with Trisa somewhere." Reyna spoke.

"I swear those two are getting more inseparable by the minute." Piper claimed.

"Tell me about it. If Sammie is anything like Leo I don't know if I want him to hang out with Trisa." Jason joked.

"Oh well thank you for telling me." I said walking away from the group.

Trisa Grace. Of course he would choose her. She was tall blond tan... she had everything. It was crazy of me to even think I was in the running.

I shook the thought from my head. I was a huntress. Sammie was just a friend. He had been for over a thousand years. It was silly of me to think there could be anything between us ever.

**Ok that was chapter two. Please tell me what you think. **

**Love y'all**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here's chapter 2. So for chapter 3 I want to get 5 reviews from separate people. Please be positive I want to see what you guys think. I really enjoy knowing what people think of my writing. That would mean a lot to me. So thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO (unfortunately) BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ALL OD MY OCs.**

**Ch. 2**

I saw them together and my heart just dropped. I don't know why. I didn't like him like that. At least that's what I told myself.

"Sammie!" Trisa giggled.

His arms caged her against a column in a near deserted area. Only a few nymphs strayed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what! Someone could see us." She giggled again.

"Who's gonna care?" He asked

"What about that hunter?" She asked.

"You mean thera? Like I care what she thinks." He leaned his forehead against hers.

I leaned against the retaining at the top of the empire state building. In 2,000 years the location had changed several times but it always had a way of finding its way back here.

Thalia came up and stood next to me. "Here." She passed me a silver goblet filled halfway with wine.

I drank a sip before setting it down. "Am I really that transparent?"

"No. I just know you too well. You would never leave a party unless something was bothering you." She said mirroring my stance.

"Ya." I replied simply.

"Well what is it? Is it something with you mom, because if it is..." her voice dropped off.

"No its just... I was reminded why I joined the hunters." I said looking down. I grabbed the goblet draining the rest of its contents.

"What would... What did Sammie do?"

"He fell in love. I mean I knew it was inevitable and I always told myself I would be ready for it but... I guess I've just been lying to myself."

"Thera, its gonna be ok." She said.

"Does it ever get better?" I sighed looking down.

"No. Not if its the right guy it doesn't." She said.

"Well now you're a goddess so you can go back to that right guy." I said looking over at her.

"Ya the son of death and the new minor goddess of the hunt. Because that's gonna work out so well." Sarcasm dripped from her tone.

"Nico Diangelo huh." I looked over at her. "Well I think you should go for it. He's really cute and has a heart that's just as good."

"Since when have you been good at reading people?" She asked looking over at me.

"Since always. You're just now noticing." I replied. I stood up straight dusting myself off. "Come on. We should go back. If you've noticed I'm missing it's only a matter as time before someone notices you missing."

She groaned and stood up. "I guess your right."

As we were standing in the elevator she looked over at me.

"You really think I stand a chance?" She asked. "With Nico I mean." I laughed and nodded.

I shot an arrow at one of the dummies in the training hall. It missed completely.

"You're too tense." a voice said.

I quickly notched an arrow and shot it at the person.

A small line of blood appeared on his cheek where my arrow had grazed him.

"I'm not too tense to take your head off." I spat at him.

"Woah easy there." He says "what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sammie. I'm fine." I said aiming another arrow at the dummy. This one hit directly in the heart. "See. Now don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?"

"What girlfriend?" He asked.

I turned and faced him. "Really? You forgot her already." I shake my head. "Fine let me give you a refresher. Tall, blond, leggy, stunningly beautiful? Her name rhymes with Crisa. Ringing any bells?"

"How did you know about me and Trisa?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid Sammie. I pick up on things. Besides you don't care what I think. I heard you say so yourself." I said sharply.

His tan face paled. "You heard that?"

"I'm nearly 2000 years old. I've heard a lot of things. It doesn't matter." I said trying harder to convince myself than him.

"Thera..." his voice was full of pity.

"Don't pity me." I snapped. "You have no reason to."

"I... I wasn't... I didn't..." he trailed off.

"Sammie... Please just... leave." I said looking away.

"What happened to us?" He asked. "We used to be best friends and now we barely know each other."

"I wish I knew." I whispered.

When he left I slumped against a near by colom trying to keep my unshed tears as the were. I sat there for who knows how long trying to hold all of my emotions together.

Screams filled the halls of olympus jerking me from my personal pity party. I sprinted to the common room hoping I wasn't to late. The scene I saw when I got there was drastically different than the one I had been expecting.

All around me hunters immortal beings and even gods were on one knee. A tall cloudy form stood in the center of the room. Around it was countless armored figures.

"Chaos." The words had barely left my lips when the cloudy man looked my direction.

"Do you dare not kneel in my presence?" His thundering voice spoke.

Before I could answer my mother was up at my side. "Please excuse my daughter lord chaos. She is fairly young and does not understand the power you possess.

"I am 2000 mother." I mutter scornfully.

My mother pushed me to my knee and fell into place next to me.

"All rise. I come bearing good will." The cloud man changed into a tall slender figure in a red silk suit. "I have come to realize the troubles you have been having and I wish to offer my five best warriors." Five figures stepped from the crowd all wearing armor that covered there face.

"We thank you for your kind services." Zeus said to the slender man.

"Step forward you five and introduce yourselves." He called back to his men.

The first figure, clearly a woman stepped forward. "They call me Dea." She said. Her rose gold armor gistened.

The man in the bronze armor came up next to her. "I am called Efesto."

Another women stepped forward in black armor. "My name is Moarte." She said politely.

"I am Fier." The one in the grey armor said.

There was one more man in the group. His armor an ocean blue. He stepped forward but remained silent. "These are my troops." His booming voice came. "I am Verum."

"Yes. There also is the subject if payment." chaos said looking upon me fondly. He circled me precariously. "My dear, are you a warrior?"

"Yes." I answered sternly.

"And you can wield a sword as well as a bow?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Fier!" He called. "Try not to wound her to badly." He turned.

"No!" My grandfather's voice boomed. "My granddaughter will not fight for her life!"

His words stopped chaos in his tracks. "Grand daughter?" He turned to face me. "You mean she...?" He looked over at the gods. "Oh this is just too good. I mean I wasn't aware Persuas Jackson had any children. But ah she is standing here in the flesh!" He smiled giddily. "Yes she will do nicely."

"Nicely for what?" I asked.

"She looks just like him how could I have not seen it." He walked towards me circling where I stood.

"Um excuse me. Lord Chaos?" I said trying to get his attention.

"And her mother. Lady Annabeth. Persuas Jackson's first and only love." He continued.

"Lord Chaos." I spoke louder.

"I want her." Turned to the big three.

"What do you mean you want me?" I looked at him confused.

"If I am to offer you my help. I want her in exchange." He spoke to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"What would you want her for? I can assure you that she is nothing more than a mere huntress." Zeus insisted.

"And I suppose next you are going to offer up your own granddaughter." Chaos said sarcastically.

"No of course not." Zeus said shocked. His eyes flashed over to Trisa who was standing next to Sammie looking very amused.

"You see this girl is part of a bloodline. Her father has been the savior of olympus twice. Her mother is the only demigod of her generation to achieve godhood. And she... she has managed to stay alive in the huntresses for almost 2000 years. She is destined to do great things." He explained taking my hand.

"Lord Chaos. Please she is just a mere girl. All this world has left of her father. Please do not take her from us." My mother pleaded.

"I do not intend to take her from you for long. I just wish for her to come with me after the war is over for 20 human years at most and train. I wish to claim her as my daughter." He smiled at me. "Dear girl what have you to say about this?"

"Um... you'll help if I go with you?" I aksed. "If I let you claim me as your daughter?"

"Of course. But there is one stipulation. If I claim you as my daughter you will no longer be a huntress. You will be a Goddess." He smiled at me.

"I accept." I spoke before my mother had the chance.

I was to become a god. I looked around the room.

Leo Reyna Jason and Piper looked happy for me. My mother looked as if she were about to break down in tears.

**So I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Tell me how I did. Next chapter you find out more about calypso. Also some more tension between Thera and Trisa. So remember I only post when I get 5 reviews for separate people. So anyway thanks for reading**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey guys. I got 5 reviews! YAY! thank you everyone who reviewed. Also I got some feedback about Sammie. Yes he is Leo and Reyna's oldest child. Yes he does have a younger sibling but I have decided not to put her in yet. Don't worry she will come in later. Also I need your guys help coming up with a character for the Oracle. I'm kinda lost on where to go with her. Also Calypso is in this chapter! And to all of you reading this on the app please review. it isn't that hard. I do message ever person who reviews back to answer any questions that they may have. **

******Also one more quick announcement. I go back to school for my 10th grade year on the 13th of August. So my writing is gong to be slowed down a lot. I will do my best to keep pumping chapters out but I cant promise a whole lot. I often have trouble with my grades and may not always have time to get on but I love you all none the less. Thank you so much for reading**

******I DO NOT OWN PJO (unfortunately) BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ALL OF MY OCs!**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sammie asked.

I was unpacking my bags in the poseidon cabin. My mother insisted I stay there since no one had lived in the cabin since my father.

"No but I don't have choice. The deal has already been made." I said. "Besides its godhood. I have waiting 2000 years for an opportunity like this. I can't just pass it up." I looked up at him.

"I just don't get it." He said sitting on my bed.

"I dont expect you to. Ever since the day you were born you have had an immortal life and a free one where you could do whatever you want. I never got that." I said sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean? Your immortal too." He said.

"Ya but only because i'm a hunter. My parents didn't wager for immortal life. If I leave the hunters I die." I said looking down.

He looked at me shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hurt crossed his face.

"When I found out myself you when you were like 5. And by the time you were old enough to actually understand I had already sworn myself to the hunters. I never planned on falling in love again. i never planned this far ahead. I always assumed I would get killed in battle." I said standing up and packing more things into the coral dresser.

"Do you plan on falling in love? I mean once you're a goddess." He asked cautiously.

"Who knows. Maybe if I find the right guy but if everything goes as planned I have eternity to worry about that." I smiled. I looked over at him. "Why are you frowning?" I asked.

"I don't wanna see you get hurt again." He sighed.

"I'm not going to get hurt again. I won't let it happen." I said swiftly closing my drawer.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Because just am. Ok? Now go. You have better things to do then patronize me. I'm sure." I said.

"Yea i know." he sighed.

"Go. I just have to finish unpacking. I'm fine doing it all alone." I said sending him off.

He left my cabin without another word.

I sighed and fell back on the teal sheets on my bed. Sammie was making things much harder than they needed to be. I knew he liked me and he knew I liked him. It was very clear but it was also very clear that we were never going to be together seeing as I had sworn myself to artimess.

But when... if I became a goddess it might work.

There was a light rap on the door frame. "Thera?" A melodic voice called. "You still in there?"

I walked over to the screen door. Trisa stood there looking at me. "Trisa... what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I need to talk to you." She said quickly. "Its important."

"Um ok..." I pushed open the screen door letting her in. "What is it?"

She walked into my cabin. "Wow this place is beautiful." She said looking around at all the bronze decorations.

"My uncle tyson made them when he and dad stayed in here." I said referring to the big loveable cyclops who now worked in the forges of atlantis. "But I am assuming that my cabin decorations are not what you came here to talk about."

"Um no. I came to talk to you about Sammie." She said sitting on the edge of the salt water fountain that had been here long before I remember.

"Sure what about him?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from him." She said bluntly.

I looked over at her confused.

"I mean i know you're gonna see him at training and around the camp but I don't want you guys hanging out anymore?" She continued.

It took me a second to regain my composure. "Why are you asking me this? I mean if you don't want Sammie to hang out with me use your charm speaking on him."

"Because. This benefits you too. You're a huntress and if you survive this war you're going to be a god? Sammie needs someone who understands what its like to have to constantly live up to there parents. He needs me." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked at her. "Seriously? You think I don't know what its like to have to live up to a legacy? Do you not know who my parents are? My father saved olympus. My mother obtained godhood and the girl who trained me is your aunt." I added.

"Yea but when you are given god hood you'll be your own legacy and won't have time for quests. And if you don't become a god you'll die a hero." She said. Her tone was so sweet I was convinced it had given her cavities

"If I'm a god I'm going to be a minor one at best. And if I die then I die. But I'm not planning on it." I pointed out. "Besides like you said I'm a hunter. I am absolutely no threat to your relationship."

"Maybe not physically but I see he looks at you. He's in love with you. He has been for centuries. As soon as you are able to live outside the binding of the maidens oath he's going to come running. I need you to crush him before that happens." She said running her hand over the surface of the water.

"Why on earth would I do that? You know that it's possible that I like him too. He is the only steady person in my life. Besides you have boys lining up to date you." I said getting frustrated.

"Oh please Thera everyone sees the looks apollo and cupid give you. They think you're the best thing since sliced bread. I may have boys lining up but none of them are gods." A light laugh flitted through her melodic tone.

"Why does everyone think that I'm interested in a god? I'm not. I'll agree to your stupid terms if it means you'll shut up and leave me alone." I said finally giving in.

"Good." She smiled.

"Stop smiling like that! You look like the freaking Cheshire cat!" I yelled frustrated.

"The what?" Confusion crossed her face.

"Before your time." I muttered out.

"Ok whatever I'm glad we've come to an agreement." She smiled and walked out.

Great I had just gotten annoyed into abandoning my best friend to the girls of Aphrodite.

Chapter 3

Once I finished unpacking what little I had I left my cabin and headed to the training arena.

On the far side of the arena Lady Calypso was in the far side of the arena working with some of the younger demigods one weaving and plant magic.

"Lady Calypso!" I called running over to her. Although she was over twice my age, Calypso had the body of a teenager. Her long auburn hair was tied up with strands of shells running through it.

"Thera! You're here!" She said pulling me into a hug. When she pulled away she was smirking. "What have i said about calling me Lady Calypso?"

Calypso had been close friends with my father and insisted that I was as good as family due to the fact that before I had joined the hunters I had stayed with her for a short time on her island before she was released.

"I'm sorry. So how are the new recruits doing." I asked looking at the group of campers all under the age of 12.

"Great. One of the best groups I've had by far." She said as we wandered from the group slightly. "So tell me, what's chaos like?"

"Chaotic. He insisted that I be made a God should I survive." I spoke rubbing my hands together. A nervous habit I had acquired over the years.

"I herd." She said. "You know what that means right? No more maidenhood. Bye bye virginity." she said in a singsong voice.

I laughed. "Not necessarily. If I even make it through this war I want a relationship. There is more to love then just sex." I said. "Its just all my life I have been pushing guys away. Its just I don't know i could love like that. I don't even know if someone could love me like that." I said nervously.

"Oh please. I've seen the way Sammie looks at you. He looks like he's ready to jump you half the time." She said.

I felt myself turning red. It didn't help that we were walking right past him. He was standing in the Hephaestus leaned over a rusted old car. Shirtless in those sexy loose jeans he had worn for years with a tool belt hung loosely around his waist.

He looked up at us and waved. A wave of guilt rushed through me.

"No. I can't do that to him. He needs someone steady. He deserves better than me. He deserves someone like Trisa." I said hastily walking away.

"Woah Woah Woah! Did you just say your not good enough for him?" Calypso asked rushing up behind me. "And then say that he deserved someone like Trisa?"

"Yes. He deserves someone who isn't broken. She's perfect." I insisted.

"No. Shes not perfect. Shes naive. The only reason she hasn't been broken yet is because shes sheltered. Trust me. By the time this war is over she's gonna be broken." Calypso insisted. "He loves you more than life itself. I know this kinda stuff."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Ive seen the way he looks at you. ive seen it countless times. it was the look every man on my island had when a girl appeared in the mirror. You are the Penelope to his Odysseus. The elizabeth to his Sir Francis Drake. The Annabeth to his Percy. The Reyna to his Leo." she said smiling.

"Did you just compare me to my mother?" I asked.

"Seriously? I say all that and all you get out of it is a comparison to your mother?" Calypso asked frustrated.

"Im sorry I just don't see it happening. I mean…" i sighed wrapping myself up in my arms.

"Thera Sally Jackson! you are the strongest most independent person I know. Sammie loves you. And whether you're willing to admit it to yourself or not you love him too." she said firmly before walking away.

**So yea that's it. Tell me what you think. Love you all.**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	5. Chapter 5

******Hey guys. Here's chapter four. So big things coming up. You learn more about the Commanders Of Chaos. You learn Thera's back story (well part of it anyway). And of course you get to see a mother daughter moment between Annabeth and Thera. S please review and I will be eternally grateful. I love it when people ask me questions about my writing.**

**Chapter 4**

I made my way towards the training arena. When i got there I immediately pulled out riptide and began swinging it at one of the dummies. Slash. I was killing a furry in Notre Dame. Jab. I was battling a hydra in Tokyo. Plunge. I was fighting the Menitore in Moscow. With every swing I was reliving old battles I had fought. Images of hydras furries menitors and so on flashed in front of my eyes.

When I was finally able to see my surrounding again i saw the dummy in front of me completely destroyed. when I looked around I saw it was nearly dark.

When i finally left the Arena it was almost pitch black out. But in the distance i saw a fire surrounded by several silver figures. when i walked over to join them i saw several hunters and campers listening to stories. i sat dwn and did my best to listen.

Instead I watched as Trisa cuddled up to Sammie Listening to the stories being told by the huntresses. Many were about great battles with Hydras and Furries.

"Hey Thera why don't you tell about when you joined the hunters." One of the aphrodite kids suggested.

"No." I said stiffly. "Not tonight."

A chorus of groans echoed through the crowd. "I could tell about the time I bought a new pair of Dixon Heels." Trisa suggested.

"Ok!" I started. "I Joined the hunters because i had my heart broken. His name was Liam. He was an aphrodite kid. I was 14 and he was 17.

"When we met i absolutely despised him. He made my stomach turn in the most horrid way. He was too good looking. But when he looked at me and talked to me for the first time… I can't explain it, but i just felt like he and I were meant to be.

"When he told me he loved me the first time… i was head over heels for him and looking back on it i have no idea why. He was selfish and arrogant. But at the time i didn't see that. I saw a boy who had do anything for the people he loved. I thought he would do anything for me.

"On my 15th birthday he took me to the front of the dining pavilion. I thought while he was quitting the room that he was going to do something special for my birthday. Instead he spoke of the old ways of the aphrodite cabin and how it was his responsibility to keep the old traditions alive and well.

"I was confuse. I mean what did this have to do with my birthday. then he turned to me. "He told me that i was pathetic and asked me how i could believe that anyone would love me. He said that my father left because when he found out my mom was pregnant that he knew i would be a whore just like her.

"That night I took my vows and joined the hunt. the next morning i kicked his ass. a few months after that the hunters stayed at camp for a while. i saw him walking around with an apollo girl.

"No matter how bad he hurt me i knew i was still trying to move on. I got told that if its the right person you never move on. They just stick with you. It never gets easier seeing the, happy with someone else." I finished.

"Was he the right one?" Sammie asked from across the fire.

"No." I said looking directly at him. "He wasn't. The right one sticks with you not because they broke your heart, they stick with you because whether you know it or not you don't care that they broke your heart. they stick with you because no matter how much hell they put you through, you would be willing to go through it again just to be part of their life." my eyes never left his. "You know they're the right one because they don't know they hurt you and if they did they would do everything to make sure that you never got hurt again." i smiled briefly before looking away.

"For someone who's taken a vow of celibacy you sure know a lot about this." Trisa said stiffly.

"Well i am 2000 years old trisa. When you get that age you've learned a few things about love and life." I offered her. I stood dusting the imaginary dust off my jeans. "Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to bed."

A chorus of good nights followed me as i left the group.

"Thera!" a voice followed me. I turned to see Sammie jogging to to keep up with me.

"Sammie… What's up?" I asked as he came up to my side.

"Um nothing i guess. Its just… I needed to get away from Trisa. I mean shes super nice and all but shes really clingy." He said. Even in the dim light illuminating from the campfire i could see his blush.

"Well yea girlfriends are like that." i said.

"I know its just… She told me that i needed to stop hanging out with you." he sighed.

"Oh…" I looked down. "Maybe its for the best. I mean we both have a lot going on right now. I mean its just best that we distance ourselves from each other." i felt awful doing this to him.

"Thera… why are you saying this? You and i have been best friends forever." Hurt crossed over his face.

"Sammie, I have a lot going for me right now. If i screw this up then I could lose everything. Do you not understand that? I need to be focused on my mission and quite frankly you really shouldn't be coming to me for help with your girlfriend." I lied to him. Trisa was right. If he had any chance of being happy it was with her.

When i turned to leave I felt him grab my wrist. "Please Thera don't do this." his voice pleaded. it broke my heart listening to him but this was something I needed to do.

"Sammie, Trisa is waiting for you. You should get back." i said before slipping my wrist out of his grip.

On my way back to my cabin i saw a much smaller fire out by the lake. As i walked closer to investigate i saw it was chaos' men. Without their armor.

"Why are you guys out here? Your guests of the gods and i'm sure that the other campers would love to hear about some of your adventures." i said walking toward them.

By the dim firelight i could see two women. Both very different from the other. One was tall and willowy with wavy brown hair and tan skin the other was much more of a classic beauty with deep blue eyes and black hair that looked as if we're made of the night sky

Next to them where three men. The first was large dark skinned man with warm chocolate eyes and a smile that could light up the room. The next was a tall fair skinned man with pale hair and warm eyes that glistened everytime he smiled. The very last one was a tanned figure with dark shaggy hair and cold dark eyes. Though his thinner stature he carried the presence of a leader.

My breath almost caught when i saw the resemblance between him and the statue of my father in the hall of heros. But as i looked closer I saw many very distinct differences.

"Oh um we just would rather be in our own little group. And I mean what about you? Your almost as old as all of us." The tall willowy women said. i couldn't tell if she was Dea or Moarte

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to reintroduce yourself. I can't tell who's who without the armor." I said embarrassed.

"Oh yea sorry i guess the armor does make it a little odd. I'm Moarte, black beauty here is Dea. The big lug next to her is Efesto. On the other side of Efesto is Fier. And last but not least there is our fearless leader Verum." she said naming everyone off.

"Um well do you mind if i sit?" I asked.

"Of course. Sit." Dea said happily. I sat down between her and Moarte.

"So how much experience do you guys have with this world?" I asked curiously.

"Actually we all lived in it." Fier said.

"Yea. Have you ever heard about the battle of new york?" Dea asked leaning towards me.

"Of course. Thats Thalia's favorite campfire story." i explained. " I love hearing about it."

"What would you say if i told you we were there?" Dea asked.

"I would call you a liar." i said.

" Chaos' armies are special. They're heroes picked from rebirth and placed back in there most recent bodies with all of these old memories and they serve under him.' Efesto explained.

"Are you guys trying to tell me you were there In new york when the whole thing with the titans went down?" i asked.

"Well not all of us. Efesto and I were dead before then." Moarte explained.

"Wait a minute. You were there? You were actually there fighting." i tried to process what she just said.

"You look just like your father. But you have your mothers stubbornness. You are definitely Annabeth's daughter." Fier smiled at me.

"No she got her stubbornness from percy but she smart like her mother. She has Annabeth's curiosity." Dea said.

"How well did you guys know my parents?" i finally managed to ask.

"We knew them well. Percy was a good guy. I can definitely see him in you." Efesto said smiling.

"Could you… tell me about him?" i asked.

"Of course." Dea answered right away.

For hours we sat out by the campfire and I listened to stories about my parents.

"Guys its getting late we should all go to bed." Verum spoke. In all the hours we had been there he had hardly said a word. i had almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh…" i said. i knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier. There was so much that i wanted to know

"Don't worry kid. We'll talk later." Fier said before walking away.

I headed back to the poseidon cabin and turned on my light. I nearly jumped out of my skin when i saw my mother sitting on my bed.

"Hello dear. Your coming in rather late aren't you?" she said.

I looked at the small clock on my bedside table. It sat on 1 am. "What time i get back is none of your business. Why are you even here anyway? You never visit camp." I said looking at her.

"I brought gifts." She stood up smiling lightly.

"Gifts for what?" i asked confused.

"Whether you know it or not what's happening to you is a big deal. You have done so much to deserve it. Your grandparents and i wanted to give you something." She said walking me over to the mirror.

"Really?" I was shocked. The gods didn't give out gifts lightly.

"Yes. From your grandmother there is the all wisdom of the best battle strategists in history."She stood behind holding an orb of light. Slowly she brought it to my temple. It melted into my scalp.

"I don't feel any different." I admitted.

"You're not supposed to." She laughed.

"Oh…" I blushed.

"From your grandfather." she held up another orb. '"He wouldn't tell me what it was but he said that i should place it here." She pulled my shirt aside and placed it over my heart. When it finished absorbing into my body she handed me a small note. "Theres a card to." She smiled.

"Oh thats ok I'll read it later." i said setting on a nearby table.

"My gift has a few parts." She said shyly. "First." She handed me an old baseball cap.

"A Yankee's cap?" I said looking at it in my hand.

"Its more than just that. Put it on." She urged.

I followed her instructions and pulled it on over my thick black hair. when i looked in the mirror again i was gone. "Holly crap!" i said loudly.

"My mother stood behind where i should be, laughing.

I yanked it from my head and looked at it. "What did it just do to me?" I asked confused. I looked back up to the mirror to see myself standing there, much to my relief.

"It was mine when i was young. An invisibility cap. I have no use for it anymore and i thought that you should have it." She smiled at me in the mirror placing her hands on my shoulders.

"You mean this is… I've heard stories about this hat." I said excitedly. "You're really giving this to me?" I asked

"Yes. Its yours now. Use it well." She replied. "Theres also this." she pulled a necklace from her neck. "Your father gave me this when we got engaged." She said draped it around my neck.

It was a thin chain of celestial bronze with a pendent of the same material hanging off of it. Engraved on the pendant was a trident. On it sat an owl. I flipped over in my hand and looked at the engraving on the back.

"Wisegirl and Seaweed Brain." I read aloud.

"I used to think it was the last thing I had of him. But its not. You are." She said. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"I turned around and hugged her. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." She whispered back.

**Yea! Chapter four is up! Now I still haven't gotten any idea's for the oracle. So please help me out. I am hoping to have another chapter up before this time next week when I go back to school. So yea. Love you all**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	6. Chapter 6

******Hello my darling Readers! Oh I have missed you all dearly! Also I have a character for my oracle Thank you so much Grey Fox Ninja! (Seriously this guy is amazing! I recommend him!) Any way Her name Is Jewel Waters. Though she will not be in this chapter. Any way just wanted to say that! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

******I do not own Pjo or any of its characters. I do however own the plot and OCs of this story. So no touchy!**

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up my mother was gone. Not that i expected her to be there. I mean shes was a goddess.

A I changed out of my clothing from yesterday i decided to put on a pair of white shorts and an old camp halfblood tshirt leaving my hair down hanging by my side.

As i glanced myself over in the mirror one last time my eyes landed on the note from my grandfather. i reached down and grabbed it.

When I opened it the smell of sea air filled the room. "_My Dearest Granddaughter, you have a winding road ahead of you. I can only hope you decide to walk it with grace. To help you in your travels I have gifted you with a very special power. Next time you are submerged in water recite 'Oceanus Marina.' You will then unlock you gift. Best of luck dear child. Grandfather." _ The elegant script read.

Not being able to understand what he meant i place the folded up piece of paper in one of my drawers. I looked at the old Yankees cap sitting on my bedside table and decided to grab it, shovinging into the back pocket opposite of Riptide.

When i entered the dining pavilion i saw Trisa sitting next to Sammie at the legacy table. She looked over at me and winked at me. She was pleased with what i had done to Sammie.

"Thera over here!" A voice yelled. I looked in its direction and saw Dea waving me over. Before i made my way over i glanced at Sammie one last time. He was looking at me.

I quickly looked away and made my way over to the group.

"Who was that?" Moarte asked.

"Who was who?" I asked trying to play off what happened.

"The boy who was looking at you." Dea said.

"Oh that was Sammie." I said lightly.

"Why did he look at you like you had just ripped his heart out?" Verum asked cautiously.

"No reason." I lied.

"Don't lie Thera." Fier teased.

"I might have done just that. Ripped his heart out i mean." i said grabbing a piece of toast from the big plate in the middle.

"And why would you do that?" Verum asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Because he has a girlfriend. Trisa Grace. She's the blond next to him. She asked me to end whatever I had with him." I said quietly.

"And you listened to her?" Dea asked shocked.

"Trisa and i may not get along but we both have Sammies best interests at heart. He's been hung up on me for years and with the way everything is going a relationship with me could be toxic for us both." I explained as i spread butter over my toast.

"You are such an idiot. I see the way he looks at you. I don't think he gives a damn about you ripping his heart out. I can almost guarantee he would let you do it again if it meant getting a chance to be part of your life." Dea said.

My eyes shot up to hers. "Seriously? I gave that exact same speech last night." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Dea looked at me confused.

"One of the aphrodite kids asked about why i joined the hunters and I told them." I said.

"Why exactly did you join the hunters?" Moarte asked taking a bite of eggs.

"I was already thinking about it but then i got my heart broken for the first time as part of some aphrodite cabin tradition and that just kinda finalized my opinion." I explained nibbling on the corner of my toast.

"I remember that tradition. Gods you would think kids of the goddess of love would hold the subject at a little higher value." Dea huffed

"Then I told them about how a few months after I had taken my vows we came back to camp and I saw him with another girl and it was hard because I was still moving on. Sammie asked me if I had ever moved on and I said yes of course, And then I brought up how I had been told that if it the right person you never really move on and how it doesn't matter how many times they break your heart because you would let them do it all over again just to be part of their life." I said trying to explain what i had said last night.

"Do you really believe that?" Efesto asked.

"Well yea. I mean look at my mom. Its been over 2000 years and she still hasn't gotten over my father. And Hades hasn't gotten over losing Nico's Sister." I rambled off some examples.

When I brought up Nico Moarte instantly paled.

"You ok?" I asked looking over at her.

"Um yea I'm good." She said.

"You sure? I mean you just got really pale for a second." I pointed out.

"I'm fine thera." she insisted.

"Ok whatever." I said.

"I'm still confused how a relationship with you could be toxic." Fier said poking at his eggs.

"My immortality rest solely on the fact that I'm a huntress. I let my feelings get in the way and I could screw everything up. As for him… I was going to have to break his heart anyway. Why wait and hold out the inevitable?" I explained.

"He's fire and your water. Two opposites. No matter how bad you want it being with each other will only bring everyone grief." Verum said from the other side of the table.

"Yes! Thats it! How did you know that?" I asked looking at him confused.

"You and I aren't much different. But when this happened to me I was stupid enough to think it could work." he cracked a small smile.

Later that day during rec time many of the hunters went down to the beach. I sat under a big silver beach umbrella wearing my only swimsuit, A blue bikini, reading a worn copy of a midsummers night dream.

"Interesting choice." Dea came up to sit next to me. He blush colored bikini left a little to the imagination. "I didn't take you for a shakespeare reader." She said stretching out on her beach towel.

"I like the classics." i said looking up from my book. "Why aren't you playing volleyball with the others?" I asked looking at the group by the net. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as the ball was hit back and forth.

"I'm rubbish at the game and you looked lonely over here all alone." She smiled rolling onto her stomach. "The bigger question is why aren't you in the water? I mean your grand daughter of poseidon. The water must be calling to you." She laughed looking over at me.

"I don't want to intrude on anyones fun time." I said stiffly marking my place in the book before putting it down. I looked out over the water where Sammie and Trisa where splashing each other.

"Oh… Well you shouldn't let whatever they're doing affect your need to swim." She got up pulling me with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled me to the dock.

"You are going to dive of the end of this doc and then you are going to prove to them that you're better than just sitting around watching.

"Well there is something i have been wanting to try." I admitted sheepishly.

"Then go and do it." she urged me forward. "Don't let some guy influence what you do." She said dragging me across the burning sand.

I quickly pulled my hand from hers and took off towards the end of the dock when I got to the end I dived elegantly in.

Once I was submerged in the water I looked around. The water was clear and the fish were swimming happily.

"Oceanus Marina." I spoke the words from my grandfathers note. A bright light surrounded me.

When it finally faded my feet were replace with a fish tail. The sales ran up my sides covering me when my swimsuit had once been. I smiled. I was a mermaid. As a small child I had always prayed for it to happen and now it had.

I swam quickly to the surface. I burst out of the water for a brief moment before turning my body and diving back in. When I finally swam to the surface once more Dea wa sitting off the edge of the dock smiling at me.

"Your a mermaid." she smiled. "Don't look now but fire boy is staring." She laughed.

All around campers where looking at me. I looked over to where Sammie and Trisa where. She was right Sammie was staring at me mesmerised. But Trisa was staring at me with jealousy and rage. I looked back at Dea.

"I'm a legit mermaid! Do you know how exciting this is?" I laughed leaning back into the water swimming around a little.

"Wow. Seems you're finally acting like a teenager." She smiled.

"I've always wanted this. When I was little it was all i asked for." I said pushing myself onto the dock. As soon as all of me was an dry land the tail faded. I was back in my swimsuit completely dry.

"Thera. You are amazing." Dea smiled wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I smiled at her before all of the others came rushing over.

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is up! I will try to get chapter 6 up before I go back to school on Wednesday. SO look for it at Tuesday night because I will most likely have it up by then. Any way Thank you all a ton! Love you guys!**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	7. Chapter 7

******Hwy guys! As promised here is chapter 6! Right on time. I'm going to slow down writing a little bit because of school (which starts tomorrow might I add) but I'm going to keep trying. Also I'm starting to learn German! So there's my German lessons every night after I finish my homework and then There's writing this. All after finishing my home work. So yea. But I will not give up on this story.**

**Chapter 6**

"What did you do to him?!" Trisa asked barging into my cabin that night.

I looked up from my book. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Sammie! He's barely talking to me! Especially after this afternoon when you put on your little fish show!" She growled out.

"I crushed him just like you asked. I broke him. Sorry if you weren't ready to pick up the that is not my problem. And as for my little 'fish' show. Sorry I was having fun." I said glaring at her before looking back at my book.

"You self righteous bitch!" She yelled. "Fight me!" She screamed when I didn't respond.

"You dont want to do this Trisa." I said putting my book down. I stood up looking her directly in the eye. "Trust me."

"I Just told you I did." She said crossing her arms.

"And I'm telling you now that you really don't." I replied.

"Do not tell me what I want!" Trisa yelled.

"It's late! I am not doing this tonight." I told her.

"No! We do this here and now!" She said grabbing me pulling me to the big house.

When we reached the porch I pulled my arm free of her grip. "Trisa! That is enough! I did what you asked me to! You can not blame me for what happened after that!" I yelled at her.

"Yes I can!" She yelled back as the door behind her opened.

"Trisa? Thera? What are you two doing out there screaming at eachother?" Hazel stepped through the door.

Hazel was one of the roman campers from the prophecy of 7. Her chocolate skin glowed in the light of the bulb hanging from its socket on the porch. She and her husband Frank hardly e

"Hazel. Why are you at camp halfblood?" I asked curiously making sure to sidestep her question.

"Rebecca wanted to visit the camp. We were just in there making preparations for where she would be staying" She replied referring to her youngest daughter.

Rebecca was Frank and Hazel's 5th child and the youngest of the children of the 7 at only !3 years. Her skin was paler than her mothers but darker than her father's and her hair was smooth as black, often pulled back into an intricate style. Despite her age she acted more like an adult then most of us.

"And by we you mean… who exactly?" Trisa asked.

"Myself, Frank, Rebecca, Sammie, Hylia, their parents, Your parents and Chiron." She replied. "You two are welcome to join." She suggested.

"We just need to talk to Chiron." Trisa said sweetly.

"No we don't. You are welcome to do whatever you like but I am going back to my cabin." I said trying to walk away. Trisa grabbed my braid to keep me from getting too far

"Why don't you two come in? we can discuss matter civilly without any hair pulling." Hazel suggested.

She let go of my hair and walked proudly into the big house. I followed her, knowing hazel would never let me get away without some sort of explanation.

As I walked into the large common room I instantly saw Sammie sit up.

Next to him sat his little Hylia. She was only 8 years younger than Sammie and despite that she looked about the same age as him. Her curly black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing a camp halfblood tshirt.

"Will one of you two please explain why you were having a screaming match on the front porch?" Chiron asked.

We both started taking at once not giving the other any consideration.

"Oh my gods!" Hylia yelled from next to her brother. "One at a freaking time!"

"Thera is ruining my relationship." Trisa said quickly.

"I am not! I did what you asked me to do. Its not my fault it didn't work!" I said.

"Yes it is!" She yelled back.

"Girls! That is enough!" Piper yelled over us. "Would you both please explain what you are so mad at eachother for?"

"Well Mrs. Grace your daughter was so jealous of me and my relationship with her boyfriend that she asked me to break his heart. So I did." Gasps filled the room.

Horror filled Leo's eyes as he looked between Trisa Sammie and I.

"Why Would you even listen to her?" Sammie said in a low voice.

"Because maybe for the briefest second I let her get to me. Maybe she was right. It doesnt matter. What happened is over and I dont regret it." I said sternly looking at him. I was lying.

"You're insane Thera! Why would anyone ever believe that?" Trisa said trying to laugh it off.

"Because there's more. So tonight when things stopped working in her favor she storms into my room, calls me a self righteous bitch and then demands to fight me. I tell her that she making a mistake. Fighting me won't solve anything. In fact it will only make things worse because I'm going to kick her ass and then shes going to be even madder at me." I said crossing my arms.

"How do you know that? I am just as good as you." She demanded.

"No you not." I said looking at her. "And even if you were you don't have what it takes. The closest thing to an actual battle you've been in is capture the flag. You have never had the the threat of death looming over your head! You won't do whatever it takes to win." I practically yelled at her.

"She's right." Rebecca spoke. "All four of us have been sheltered our entire lives. We don't have what it takes to fight, kill if necessary. Thera is the only one of us who has seen actually battle. While we've been taking it easy she's been paying her dues." Her long black hair hung over her shoulder in a elegant braid.

"You two are worse the Jason and Percy." Frank muttered from the couch.

"There both girls. Of course there worse. Only difference is that Thera has a good head on her shoulders." Reyna replied laughing a little.

"If you would all excuse me we have training early tomorrow morning and I would like to get even the smallest amount of sleep. So goodnight." I said before making my way to the front door.

"At least my dad loved me enough to stick around!" She yelled after me.

My steps faltered and my breath caught in my chest.

"Trisa!" Her mother said.

"Fine. Tomorrow in the arena 9 am. You wanna fight me then you'll be there." I said turning to face her.

As I walked out of the big house I could hear Thera's parents scolding her.

I sat on the stool on the edge of the arena swinging Riptide mercilessly at a dummy. It was 8:58 and Trisa still hadn't shown her face. Hylia had made a big deal of it that morning at breakfast by standing up in front of everybody telling them how Trisa had demanded to fight me.

"Woah Thera calm down. You don't want to waste your energy on that dummy." Calypso said pu hing me back into a chair.

"I could beat her dead tired with one hand tied behind my back. Besides look at the time. She isn't gonna show her face." I grumbled out.

"Hey kid good luck out there." Fier said walking up behind Calypso.

She turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

He smiled at her. "I could be asking you the same thing Beautiful." He said placing a strand of her auburn hair between his fingers.

I could see a blush cover calypso's cheeks as she batted his hand away.

"I am Lady Calypso of Ogygia." She said confidently.

"Ah yes. I heard that you have been off Ogygia for some time now. They said you were lovely My Lady but i never imagined such a picture of ravishing beauty." He smiled at her. He took her hand delicately kissing the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady."

I had to resist the urge to snort. "Calypso." I said getting her attention. "This is Fier of Chaos' army." I said.

"Oh." is all she could muster out.

"Trisa's coming. And the whole Aphrodite cabin is behind her!" A voice range over the stadium.

I saw her walking in. She was really dolled up for a fight. Her pink sneakers looked brand new and her black yoga pants didn't have so much as a speck of dust on them. Her shirt was tight fitting and hot pink. She looked like workout time barbie.

Behind her A large mass of Aphrodite kids walked behind her wearing shirts that said "Pink For Trisa." Over two hours she had acquired a following.

I stood up to meet her. My dark blue tank top stuck to me with sweat and my black tight fitting pants rode up a little on one side.

"A little dressed up for a battle, I'd say." I smirked as she faced me.

"Oh don't be jealous just because I'm prettier than you." She hissed back.

"Well my dear," Fier stepped in. "While you are the more classic definition of beauty Thera is the pearl of the sea. Strong and nearly unbreakable while still having a wondrous shell. You are cloud. Pretty but very dense with not much to you." He smiled at her.

"Whatever. Lets just get this overwith. The aphrodite campers have made me a throne in the dining pavilion for when I win." She said annoyed.

"Oh then its a shame you're never going to get to use it." I said with fake sympathy.

"Thats enough chatter you two!" Hylia yelled from the center of the stadium.

We both made our way over to her. "Ok here are the rules. There is going to be three rounds. who ever wins two is the winner. You each can only use one weapon. Any powers or magical items that you may possess are allowed. To win a round your opponent's weapon has to be knocked out of there hand." She said. "You two be safe and try not to hurt each other to bad. Now choose the weapon you're going to use."

"Riptide obviously." I said pulling the pen out of it's place next to my mothers cap on my belt.

"I choose Katoptris." Trisa spoke finally having the celestial bronze dagger handed to her by a small blond girl.

"Lets do this princess." I said smirking at her.

And so it began. She was on the attack right off the bat playing directly into my hands. Seh charged at me as she got closer I dodged the attack bringing the flat side of my sword to her but.

"Hey!" She turned around to face me. She ra at me again and i did the same thing. I bought the flat of my sword to her mid back.

"Stop doing that!" She screeched.

"Then stop making the same stupid move." I said casually.

She charged at me again. This time instead of repeating my actions i pulled the old faded cap over my head and vanished.

She looked around confused for a moment. Gasps rippled through the stands.

Trisa started swinging her blade wildly towards where i had been. i quickly stuck riptide out and disarmed her. Round for me. When I pulled off the hat i looked over and smiled.

"Round One! Thera!" Hylia yelled

"What the hell was that?" She seethed.

"My secret." I smirked at her. "Should we move on to round two?" I asked sweetly.

"Bring it on." She growled.

They had forced me into the throne at the legacy table, those damned Aphrodite kids. One had even place a wreath of shells they had made on my head. Though i didn't mind the wreath much. It was actually quite beautiful.

"You look like a proper Goddess now." Rebecca said sitting to the right of me.

"Absolutely radiant." Hylia mocked from the left.

I tried to sink in my seat but it was no use. "Why were they so insistent that i sit here?" I muttered to myself.

"Because Trisa charmed spoke them all into doing this for the winner. I doubt she anticipated it would be you." Rebecca said grinning.

"Well she would have been the only one who didn't see it coming." I muttered out.

I sat in silence for a while.

"Hello Princess." Fier came up to one side of me grinning.

"I am not a princess." I scoffed at him.

"Well if it sits in a thrown like a princess and wears a crown like a princess then it must be a princess." Efesto said coming up eme suddenly causing me to jump.

"Would you two stop that?" I asked sinking further in my seat. They both laughed and highfived in front of me. "Idiots." I muttered out.

"Actually she looks more like a goddess." Dea said from behind me.

"Yes the Goddess of the seven seas." Moarte smiled pushing Fier away from me. "And lets not forget that here is a party in her honor tonight. All she would need is a proper dress."

"No." I said looking between her and Dea.

"Oh yes." Dea smiled as they grabbed me from both sides pulling me from the pavilion.

**So chapter 6 is now up. The oracle will be in the next chapter (Yay! Thank you so much Grey Fox Ninja!) And I will try to have that up by next Wednesday night but I'm not promising anything. I love you all thank you so much for reading!**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	8. Chapter 8

******Hello my faithful readers! I have a treat for you all! That's right! It is another NEW CHAPTER! How did you guys last throughout the week? **

******Well anyway this is the chapter where we meet Jewel Waters our Lovely Oracle (THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH GREY FOX NINJA!). You will unfortunately only get a small glimpse of who she is in the chapter but don't worry she will be coming back.**

******As for the whole lack of Percabeth thing, I was originally going to make it so that you would be reading Thera's POV as she read some of Annabeth's old Diary entries. But then I thought. Hmmm... Lets give them a treat. So you will find out what that is coming up in the next five chapters.**

******Well that's all I guess.**

******Thera: Um don't you think your forgetting something?**

******Trisa: Yea... I mean this is like really important.**

******Me: Oh right the disclaimer.**

******Sammie: Oh can I do it this time?**

******Me: Fine.**

******Sammie: ThePeridotMoon does not own PJO or any of it characters. Those all belong to Uncle Rick.**

******Thera: Except for the plot and any OCs.**

******Trisa: Why did you get to say that?**

******Thera: Because I won the fight.**

******Me: Will you two shut up so these guys can read the story?!**

**Chapter 7**

"No it should really be With gold trim. Its more traditional."

"But Thera is hardly traditional. Thats why its Silver. Plus silver goes so much better with blue."

"Yes but the dress isn't greek styled, there should be a traditional element to it to balance it out."

"Its flowy with a bit of sparkle and one shoulder. Its about as greek as you can get nowadays. And look at the way it flows around her."

"Fine you're right. Shes stunning."

My eyes were closed as they placed me into a dress that I had yet to see. It like everything else they had done to me was supposed to be a surprise.

"I cant believe you two are doing this. I was just going to stay home." I groaned.

"And miss this Fabulous party? No way." A voice who I assumed had belonged to Dea said.

"Besides we're almost done." Moarte said placing a mask over my face.

"Why do I need a mask?" I asked still keeping my eyes closed.

"Because it's a masquerade. Don't worry you're going to be the bell of the ball. Open Your eyes." Dea said.

I felt my eyelids flutter open. The girl I saw in the mirror was not the one i was used to seeing. He long black hair was swept up into and intricate updo that had curls popping out of it in all sorts of places.

The top half of her face was covered by a light blue mask that was trimmed with small shells. Off one side it had fether jetting up. The bottom half of her face had beautifully done makeup with a dark red lips that were bright enough to make out through the blue transparent fabric hanging off the bottom of her mask to cover the lover half of her face.

Her dress flowed around her body beautiful highlighting every curve. The silken blue material gathered around her on the floor to make it appear as if she was rising up out of the water.

When I looked up into the holes of her mask i saw a pair of eyes that looked as if the had been made from drops of the purest water. Those eyes were mine. This girl was me.

"Oh my gods. It's really me." I said shocked.

"You sound surprised." Moarte said.

"Thanks, you guys. But don't you two have to get ready?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Don't worry. We're quick. Now go. The party just started." Dea said practically pushing me out the door.

As I walked toward the dining pavilion I saw colored lights streaming out. When I finally entered I made my way over to a corner.

"Hello Thera." A girl in a short purple lace dress with a matching mask walked over to stand by me. She held an old style lace fan in front of the bottom of her face.

"Hello…" I said still trying to figure out who she was.

"You look lovely tonight." She said smirking. Through her mask her violet eyes lit up.

"As do you." I said taking her in fully. Her purple dress was layered with black lace and her legs where encased in Black fishnet stockings right down to her dainty feet that were held ever so delicately in combat boots.

"Your match today was wonderful. Its always enjoyable when offsprings of the big three go after one another." Her short raven colored hair fell into her eyes revealing the purple streaks it held. In this low light it was hard to make out any sort of color.

"I'm sorry. You seem to know exactly who I am but I haven't the slightest idea who you might be." I finally admitted.

She dropped her fan away revealing a pixie like face. "Jewel." She spoke clearly. "Jewel Waters. Daughter of Hades." A devilish smirk crossed her face as she stuck out her leather encased hand for me to shake.

"Oh. I've heard a lot about." I said taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the new Oracle." I smiled at her.

"I can say the same to you. Thera Jackson. Conqueror of the oceans and the saviors daughter. Your legend precedes you." She smiled at me.

"All good things I hope." I laughed.

"Of course. Except for anything Trisa says. She's a serious Queen B. Thinks she rules the camp. TO be quite honest no one outside of the aphrodite house ever takes anything she says too seriously." Jewel explained putting her fan back in front of her face.

My eyes followed her's across the floor to a beautiful girl in a Flowy what i assumed to be pale pink dress. surrounding her were several other dressed in shades matching her own..

Trisa. Even from the shadows of the opposite side of the room I could tell the smile she wore was fake. To her this party was supposed to be a time to gloat her victory against me. The emptiness filling her eyes almost made me feel bad for beating her.

Then I remembered what she had said to me less the 24 hours ago and every ounce of sympathy I had faded away.

I scanned the room picking out sammies mass of curls. In a black button down and black pants with a red bowtie he sipped some of the punch. Even from across the room through his mask of gears I could tell something was wrong.

"And then There's the roman repair boy. He's been sulking all day." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think either of them know it's me?" I asked.

"No. Earlier Trisa was bragging about how no matter what happened you would never come to this sort of party. Though there were a few who said you would make an appearance though no one expected you to dress like that." She said looking me up and down.

"People have such little confidence in me." I said shaking my head.

"You know how you can restore that confidence. Go over there and get some punch. Make some nice conversation with gear head and get him to ask you to dance." She smirked at me.

As I made my way over to the punch I felt the entire room staring at me. When I got to the punch table I quickly poured myself a glass. When I took a drink I was shocked at the potency of it. I let out a cough as I tried to swallow it.

"You ok?" I looked over to see sammie talking to me.

"Yea it's just… Thats some strong stuff." I said walking over to stand by him.

"Yea the Dynous kids mixed it. They seem to think that you can add as little water as possible and it will still taste good." He smiled at me.

"Hephaestus?" I asked pointing at the mask he wore.

"Oh um yea. Well partly anyway." He laughed setting his glass down on a nearby table. I followed his lead and did the same.

"Let me guess Amphitrite?" He said gesturing to my mask.

I laughed and nodded. "Something like that." I smiled at him. "So why are you over here alone?" I asked.

"Just doing my best to avoid some people. You know how it goes." He said leaning against a pillar.

"Oh yea trust me." I said leaning next to him. "I know."

"So i saw you talking with Jewel." He said motioning to the girl across the room.

"How did you know who she was?" I asked. I was a little hurt that he could recognize a complete stranger from across the room but he couldn't recognize me when i was right next to him.

"It's that lace fan she's carrying. She always has in with her. It her sweatshirt. Sticking out her back pocket. Halfway shoved in her boot. She takes that thing everywhere." He said.

"Oh." I said hoping that my mask and veil would be enough to cover my monstrous blush.

"Why did you come over here?" He looked over at me.

"I wanted some punch." I said a little too quickly.

"No. Not that. What's the real reason?" A knowing look crossed over his face.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted company while you stood around avoiding people." I said hoping it would make a decent excuse.

"Oh um sure i guess." He said.

As we made our way over to where Jewel stood we talked lightly about camp. She held her fan in front of her face. No doubt to hide the stupid smirk her face was wearing. The three of us chatted lightly for what seemed like a while.

"Don't look now but the queen seems to want to grace us with her presence." Jewel said fluttering her fan lightly.

I glanced and saw Trisa headed towards me with two Bubblegum pink lackeys trailing her.

She smiled the fakest smile I had ever seen. "Hello you little outsiders." She said with gumdrop sweetness.

"Hello Trisa why are you over here?" Sammie asked.

"I just wanted to say hi to new girl." She said kindly gesturing at me. " Also i wanted to tell her to stay away from my boyfriend." Her eyes seemed to sharpen.

"Trisa. We aren't together anymore." Sammie sighed.

"I dont understand why. Yea I made a mistake. So did Thera. She didn't have to do what i asked her but she did why aren't you this mad at her?" Trisa wined.

"Because I wasn't dating Thera. Besides i haven't talked to her since last night." he said glumly.

"No it's because you're in love with her. Always have been always will be." Trisa said angrily. "To you I'm nothing. You've always only wanted her. I'm tired of being second best to that sea witch!"

"S'cuse me?" I said forgetting they didn't know who I was.

"Not now new girl! This is a conversation between me and Sammie. Butt out!" Trisa snapped shoving me back a few feet.

"Trisa leave her alone." Sammie said.

"Don't worry I handle myself." I said shoving Trisa back twice as hard.

She reached up and grabbed my hair ready to pull it, only stopping when green smoke pooled around us.

All of looked over at Jewel who had green smoke spilling out of her in every possible way. When she spoke a voice that was her own and wasn't at the same time filled the room.

"A prophecy so great must be spoken twice." It said. None of the oracles in history had ever repeated a prophecy. Even if it wasn't she who had originally said it.

"No. This never happens." I muttered out as Tris carefully removed her fingers from my hair.

We in the middle of history. In the human world it would be nothing but in the world of greek gods a prophecy was never repeated by the spirit of the oracle. Something big was about to happen.

**Yea Chapter 7 is up! Let me know what you guys think! Also, I will do my best to try to have the next chapter up by next Thursday but I can't promise because I have a lot of homework. Love you all to the moon and back!**

**ThePeridotMoon**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Not a new chapter. (Sorry). It seems I won't be able to have the next chapter up by tommarow because my computer has caught the "black screen of death" :( but I will definantly keep writing and post the next chapter when I can. Love you all!

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back! Well my computer is fixed and life is good. I know this is a week later then what I said it would be up and I am so sorry for that. I am a faithful reader and absolutely despise when authors do that. I feel like such a bad person. Anyway onto the story. Guys take it away.**

**Sammie: ThePeridotMoon Doesn't own PJO or any of its characters.**

**Trisa: But any characters like us are all hers. So please don't steal us. We like it with her.**

**Thera: The plot is hers too. So please don't steal it. Talk about hard work going down the drain.**

**Trisa: Yea just like my party. All that hard work for nothing. So sad. *sighs***

**Thera: Shut it princess. These people want to read the next chapter.**

**Sammie: Please don't start this guys. If you do we'll be here all day.**

**Trisa: I wasn't starting anything.**

**Thera: To hell you weren't.**

**TPM(Me): Guys! That's enough! ok readers here ya go! Love ya!**

**Chapter 8**

"What's going on?" I heard a voice ask.

"Granddaughter of water and wisdom the same shall be forced to play the nighttimes game" Jewel began. Right from the beginning you could tell it was about me.

"If the girl of the sea does not prevail then the world will perish in nighttime veil

The boy of War and Fire as well will fall prey to the nighttimes spell

The girl of love that rides the sky will betray those for who she once would die." I looked back at Sammie and Trisa who were both paler than normal. This prophecy was about them too. If we lost it was all but certain that olympus would crumble.

"Should she win the world will change

Granddaughter of wisdom will have much gained

The girl of the heart will take her place bound by an oath winning the race

The boy of fire will find his place next to the girl he for so long chased.

The fate of olympus rest on the shoulders of three.

Only they can bring the peace we need." She finished.

I caught Jewel's body as it slumped over.

"What the hell was that?" Trisa said weakly.

"That was prophecy. But it doesn't make sense. It's already been spoken once." I said sitting Jewel in a chair.

"Why did she go all green and glowy then." A girl who I assumed to be Hylia came up behind Sammie.

"It had to be triggered by something. I just don't know what triggered it." I said still focusing my eyes on Jewel.

"Not that this involves you in any way." Trisa grumbled out.

By now the regular lights had been turned back on. "We need to go to Chiron. Maybe he has this file somewhere. I don't know what it means but if the oracle repeats it, it has to be important." I said standing up and facing them.

"This has nothing to do with you. It has to do with me Sammie and Thera." Trisa growled out.

I couldn't resist the urge to face palm. "Your so stupid it hurts." I muttered out.

"Excuse me?" She asked shocked.

"Black hair, sea green eyes, blue dress, mask with sea shells. I'm giving you all the puzzle pieces put them together." I all but yelled at her.

She tried to act like she knew what I was talking about but her lack of shocked gasping gave her away.I walked over to a pillar letting my forehead hit it hard.

"Stupid. So, so stupid." I muttered. When I turned away from the pillar i looked at her before pulling off my mask.

Her over exaggerated gasp filled my ears. "No! You can't be here! This is my party!" She raged on.

"I've been here for a while and quite frankly I'm a little hurt that neither of you recognized me. I mean who else has back hair and freaking sea green eyes." Even under his mask I could see Sammie's blush.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" He stuttered out.

"It's a masquerade. You're not supposed to know who anyone is. Only reason I recognized you is your hair!" I laughed. "You really should have worn a hat or something."

"But you said you were Amphitrite," He stuttered.

"No You asked if I was Amphitrite and I said something like that." I said looking between the two of them. "Now are we going to keep standing here acting like idiots or are we going to Chiron and tell him what just happened?" I asked.

Trisa stomped her foot before walking out of the dining pavilion. Sammie and I quickly followed.

When we got to the big house Trisa slammed open the shutting it swiftly behind her.

When I opened the door again I heard voices. "How was the party dear?" I heard a voice asked.

"Awful mom! First Sammie wouldn't talk to me at all. Then he talked to this girl i didn't recognize and she… she was so rude to me." Trisa said slamming something down on the table.

I scoffed as i walked into the room she was in. "Gee thanks trissy." I said falling back into an empty arm chair, draping my legs over one side. I looked at the table Trisa stood near and saw the remains of a shattered mask.

"Hello Thera. Sammie." Piper said from next to Jason.

Besides them there was Hazel and Frank, Leo and Reyna, Chiron, Calypso, Chaos' commanders, Nico, Thalia and … my mother?

"Just so you know, shes leaving out the best part. The oracle repeated a prophecy." I said.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

"What do you mean the oracle repeated a prophecy?" My mother asked.

"Well jewel went all green and glowy then said 'A prophecy so great must be repeated'. None of us have any clue what triggered it." I said leaning my head back.

"Probably the fact that all three of us were right next to each other." Sammie said.

"Well its not like that hasn't happened before." Trisa said.

"Yea but it's the first time the oracle has been around when it happens. I really haven't been at camp much until recently and normally when i'm here you one of you two is in new rome." I said looking between the two of them.

"What did the prophecy say?" Nico asked from his spot right next to Thalia.

"Granddaughter of water and wisdom the same shall be forced to play the nighttimes game If the girl of the sea does not prevail then the world will perish in nighttime veil The boy of War and Fire as well will fall prey to the nighttimes spell The girl of love that rides the sky will betray those for who she once would die Should she win the world will change Granddaughter of wisdom will have much gained The girl of the heart will take her place bound by an oath winning the race The boy of fire will find his place next to the girl he for so long chased. The fate of olympus rest on the shoulders of three Only they can bring the peace we need." Hylia said from the doorway. "Jewel's fine just a little tired."

"What does it mean?" Trisa asked looking to her parents.

"It means exactly what it says. There is something coming. You three are the only ones who can stop it from destroying the world." Verum said sitting on a computer chair backwards. It was the first time I had seen him remotely relaxed.

I groaned bringing my hands up to my face. "You have got to be kidding me!" I all but yelled.

"Why are you so upset about that?" my mother asked.

"Because I know what happens when you leave the fate of the world to a group of teenagers. People get pushed so far past their breaking point that it destroys them." I said not bothering to look up.

"We don't even know what we're facing. At least you guys knew how to prepare to fight. We dont even know what we're supposed to defend against." Trisa said from the desk she had perched herself on.

"Actually I think i might know." We all turned towards Rebecca standing in the doorway. "Its called Phantasos. God of nightmares. Thousands of years ago he was locked away by zeus limiting his power over the world. But he's breaking free. Not only him but Gaia as well." She said.

"How did you figure all this out?" I asked her. The noise of angry chatter behind me seemed almost deafening when in reality I guarantee it barely managed a whisper.

"I'm linked to the earth. I didn't really think much about it at the time. But a few nights ago when i was asleep I dreamt of a face in the mountain and it spoke. 'I will rise once more and this time i have the nighttime by my side.'" She said looking around the room nervously.

"Oh my gods. They want revenge. This isn't just a battle for us to fight. They're going to start a war." I said. "Now we just need to figure out with who."

**So there it is! Chapter 8 is up! Please message me if you have any questions. I will do my best to answer them! Spread the word I want to break 20 reviews before the next chapter! Love you all! **

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Well. I'm very disappointed. I did not get 20 reviews. But I did get 2 amazing reviews from to amazing people. I love you guys seriously. If I could post this chapter for only them to see then I would. But since I cant the rest of you lazy bones get to read I too. **

**Thera: TPM does not own the PJO or any of its characters**

**Trisa: She does however own us and this plot**

**Sammie: I love TPM. She is one of the many amazing girls in my life.**

**Thera: Really? Who else is on that list?**

**Trisa: Would it happen to include us?**

**Sammie: I'm not talking to you two.**

**Trisa:*Gasps***

**Thera: Oh how mature. Lets just start the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

I sat in the records room in the big house. Unlike everyone else Chiron didn't have any of the files computerized. My mother had said that she vaguely remembered the prophecy. The thing was that she didn't know who the original oracle was.

"I can't find anything." Trisa said sitting down next to me, still in her dress from earlier.

"I can not believe chiron didn't get any of these digitized." I said flipping through some of the papers.

"Sammie! Have you found anything?" she yelled into what seemed to be neverending files.

"No! Gods!This stuff should be more organized!" He said plopping down at the other side of the table we were at.

I tore my eyes away from the stack of papers I was currently flipping through to look at him. A small amount of smoke still lingered on air around his head from accidently setting some of the files a blaze.

Gone was the red bowtie he was wearing earlier. The hours we had been down here had caused him the unbutton a few of his shirt buttons and roll his sleeves up.'

Not that I was one to talk about disarray. My once beautiful hair was astray at almost every angel and my once satiny blue dress was coated with dust. My mask from the party was forgotten on a coffee table upstairs and my heels that i had work had been chucked in the lake with frustration.

Trisa wasn't much better her pale pink dress looked almost white and all the makeup she had been wearing had sweated off hour ago. With her broken mask upstairs her saos sat next to her on the table. Her once satiny blond hair had begun frizzing the moment we stepped into the humid room making her now look like some sort of lion.

"Guys we've been down here for hours. How about we break for an hour and then come back and keep looking?: I suggested.

"Oh thank gods." Trisa said letting her face drop into a pile of papers.

Sammie stretched out before getting up and leaving the room not even saying a word to me or Trisa.

"For a boy who can light himself on fire, hes pretty cold." I said stretching out.

"I am so done with his victim attitude. His hearts broken. So what? We all need t work together and we cant do that if he isn't willing to talk to us." Trisa growled, grabbing her heels from the table.

When I stepped into the showed steam engulfed me. All I could think about was what had happened. Sammie had only spoken to trisa and I when it was absolutely necessary. I understood that we had hurt him. But with everything going on he was letting it blind him.

I tried to relax as the scalding water poured over my aching muscles. It just wasn't working. I was wound tighter than a clock. After scrubbing myself had to foot I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy blue towel.

I paced my room for a few minutes before sitting down on my bed. This whole thing was just one big mess. First I had to work with a girl who absolutely despised me. Then there was Sammie.

I understood what i did to him was wrong but how on earth did he expect me to explain why I did what I did if he wouldn't let me.

There was a knock at the door. "Thera?" I heard Calypso ask through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Um… I'm only in a towel but… but sure." I managed to say weakly.

She walked in and saw me nearly defeated, sitting on the side of my bed. "You okay?" She asked sitting next to me.

"No." I sighed hunching myself over slightly. "He want talk to me. I mean i know what I did was wrong but that doesn't mean I have to regret it." I said.

"You're only human. You make mistakes. Your feelings are hard to work with, especially since you have the raging hormones of a teenager. I'm sure he'll come around." She said.

"And what if he doesn't? I dont care if he loves me anymore. I just want my best friend back." I said pulling at a wet strand of hair.

"Guys are complicated. Even more so when they're in love. He doesn't hate you. I promise. you just hurt him really bad and he hasn't bounced back yet. But when he does he'll have forgiven you." She smiled lightly at me.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked her.

"I'm like really old. Like i could be your grandmother." she joked.

"Well grandma, I need to get dressed and head back down to the documents room." I said laughing.

"Ok, Just thought i'd drop in. I have a date later so I won't be able to see you." She said as if she could just casually slip something like that into conversation.

"Wait. You have a what? With who?" I asked.

"Um Fier. He's taking me into the city for the night." She smiled standing up.

"Really? Him?" I asked weirdly.

"I know what you're thinking. But he's actually really sweet." She smiled.

"I will never understand you." I laughed.

"You should get dressed. I mean you need to be back down there soon right?" She asked glancing over at my clock.

I followed her eyes. "Oh my gods. There going to kill me." I said under my breath.

"Well I'll leave you to it." She smiled leaving me alone.

I rushed towards the big house, my feet pounding on the ground as I ran. I was so late.

I slowed as i neared the door to the documents room. As I cracked the door open i heard Trisa's voice.

"I don't understand why you wont talk to us." She said to Sammie.

"You know why Trisa. You know I love her. She's everything I've ever wanted." He sighed.

"You had to know it was never going to happen. She's a hunter. On the fast track to becoming a goddess. Why would you want to love someone who could never love you back?" Trisa asked.

"I couldn't help it. I was trying to get over her. That's why i asked you out." He said.

I brought my hand to my face. I could not believe he just said that. You never tell a girl that she's just a rebound.

"You know i always hated her because i saw the way you looked at her. I hated that you didn't look at me like that. I have no real legitimate reason to hate her outside of my own jealousy. Just tell me, was there any real chance for us to work?" She asked.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Oh." I could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm gonna go. I'm sure you and Thera can work through this on your own."

I panicked trying to move away from the door quickly but I wasn't quick enough. When Trisa opened the door i could see her tear stained face. Sammie stopped right behind her.

"Hi guys…" I said feeling the roaring flames of a blush rise up under my cheeks.

"You were listening." Trisa stated wiping at he eyes.

"No! I… I was just…" I had no excuse. "Ok fine I was listening."

"How much did you hear?" Sammie asked.

"Enough." I said. "Whatever is going on between us three has got to end now. We are going to have to work together no matter how hard it is." I said looking between them.

"Fine. I love Sammie, But he doesn't love me. He loves you but you don't love him." Trisa said stiffly. "There. It's been worked out."

"I never said i didn't love him." I managed to whisper out.

"What?" Sammie's voice came out choked.

"Just because you hurt someone who loves you doesn't mean you don't love them back." I said leaning again leaning my back against the wall. I loved down at the wall not wanting to meet their eyes in the dim light.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because i thought you were happy. I wanted you to be happy. And for that to happen you had to let go of me." I said sadly.

"I could never be happy without you." He said sweeping me into his arms.

I smiled into his chest hugging him back. I knew that whatever happened we were going to be be ok.

Suddenly there was a bright light. I slipped from Sammie's arms as th floor moved out from beneath me. We were falling.

**Well I guess I got my payback. A cliffy! **

**If you have any questions please review. I hope that you all review. I have to go.**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	12. Chapter 12

******Hello my faithful Stars (What I have decided to call you!)! I have a wonderful gift for you! That is right! It is a new chapter! But anyway on a more serious note I would like to let you all know that I do have an instagram, a wattpad and a twitter. I am currently in the process of setting up a tumblr page. I will leave all of my addresses down below, Please follow and let me know if you read the story!**

******Thera: I don't really know what happened to Sammie or Trisa but I'll let you know as soon as I do. Anyway TPM does not own the PJO series or any of its characters. She does however own all of the OCs of this star and its plot. So please do the right thing and don't steal it from her!**

******Chapter 10**

**When I hit the ground I couldn't see anything. White hot pain seared through my left shoulder. I let out a groan as I rolled to my back. "Hell…" I muttered out. **

**"****You can say that again." Trisa said from beside me.**

**"****Hell." I muttered out once more prying my eyes open glancing over at her.**

**I heard her snort. "Wow." She muttered.**

**"****Who are you?" a voice asked. I looked up to see the end of a bronze sword hovering above my forehead. I looked at the hand holding it following the arm to see a guy with shaggy black hair and green eyes matching my own. I glanced at the sword one more time. I had the matching version in the pocket of my shorts. it was shoved right next to my worn yankees cap.**

**"****I would be so glad to answer that but the thing is i can barely remember it see as when i fell on my shoulder i probably dislocated it and now have white hot pain burning through the left side of my body." I said.**

**"****Stop being such a smart as Thera," Trisa said pushing herself up.**

**"'****Smart ass' is my natural response to pain." I said trying to push myself into sitting position. The searing pain in my shoulder hit my left side full force. i fell back onto the wooden surface i had previously been laying on with a low groan.**

**I felt myself being pulled off the ground. "You ok?" Sammie asked.**

**"****I'll live." I said smiling back at him.**

**"****Who are you?" a girl with jagged hair asked.**

**I Looked between all of the people on the deck. The boy with riptide, to his left a girl with eyes that looked like storm clouds. Next to her a girl in a purple toga. Behind them stood two couples. One looked as if they had been cut from magazines. He was tall with blond hair while she was an ethnic beauty despite the ruff cuts into her hair. The other couple was odd but still adorable. The girl had chocolate skin and looked like she couldn't have been much older than 13 while the boy looked something like shang out of disney's Mulan. Behind them at the controls stood a curly haired Latino boy who was paying no mind to us.**

**I felt my jaw drop. I knew exactly who i was looking at.**

**"****Annabeth. She's hurt. Lets help her before we start interrogating her." Said the girl with dark skin.**

**"****Fine but make it quick." She said grumpily.**

**As we were led down into the bowels of the ship we somehow landed on i looked between Sammie and Trisa on either side of me.**

**"****Please tell me i am hallucinating and we are not where i think we are." I whispered between the two of them.**

**"****I just about to ask you the same thing." Trisa said. "If they recognize us it could change our entire future. You realize that right?" **

**"****Well there going to notice how much i look like my dad and riptide isn't exactly easy to hide." I said holding my arm.**

**"****We need rules. If they find out who we are it's all over." Sammie said. "New names and new back stories are the best way to go."**

**"****Well I say we all stick with our first names. They're bound to get suspicious if we don't respond when they call us." Trisa reasoned as we approached a door with a large red cross on it.**

**"****We'll talk about this once i'm fixed up." I said cradling my throbbing shoulder.**

**"****Definitely. We'll come in after they fix your shoulder." Sammie said.**

**When i went behind the door Hazel sat me down and began examining my shoulder. "Good new is its probably not dislocated or broken but you most likely bruised the bone." She said.**

**"****Ok what does that mean?" I asked looking at her. **

**She walked over to the cabinet of the far side of the room. When she walked back to me she handed me two pieces of a chewy substance and a small glass of golden liquid. "Eat those and drink up. Ambrosia and Nectar is the only way it will heal fast. I'll send your friends in." She said before leaving.**

**As I chewed the soft bits of ambrosia i tasted the blue cookies my grandmother had made for me when i was young. **

**"****You ok?" Trisa asked coming into my room sitting in a chair across from me.**

**"****Just a big bruise. Thats all." said trying not to be thrown by her suddenly nice behavior. i quickly downed the nectar setting the glass on the table beside me.**

**"****Well we need a plan." Sammie said leaning up against a wall.**

**"****New last names and backstories." I said.**

**"****New parents too. It's not like we can tell them our godly lineage and expect them to not be suspicious." Trisa said.**

**"****But thats not as easy as it sounds considering we all have our legion tattoos." Sammie pointed out holding his to face us. A sword crossed with a smiths hammer. Underneath it sat 4 lines.**

**"****We'll keep them covered. Trisa you can sing right?" I asked looking over at her.**

**"****Of course but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked curiously.**

**"****Your a charm speaker and you're really blond. Your mother was an Apollo camper and your father a charm speaker in the aphrodite cabin." I said to her.**

**She nodded in approval. "I'll use the last name clark." She said.**

**"****Sammie. There is no way you can pull off being anything other than Vulcan. Your naturally curious about machinery and you're too dark to not have any roman blood." I said looking for his reaction.**

**"****Of course but what about you?" He asked staring me down with his big dark eyes.**

**"****Amphitrite. She's a goddess so that way if i slip up and talk about my mom they'll just think i mean her." I say. "We need new last names. Trisa's is Clark. What about Martinez for you?" I said to Sammie.**

**"****That works. And how about Marks for you?" He asked.**

**"****Perfect. Now we are all campers that switch back and forth between camps. Trisa's parents live at camp jupiter. Sammie's grandfather owns a shop in LA and my father… didn't want me." I said working all of the stories out. "Trisa and I are best friends and Sammie… um…"**

**"****Sammie, your Thera's boyfriend. You two certainly have enough sexual tension to pull it off." she said bluntly causing a blush to spread across both Sammie and I's face.**

**"****Yea ok sure." Sammie said hesitantly. **

**"****We should head back up. If we're down here too long they'll start to get suspicious." Trisa said standing on walking to the door. "Come on love birds,"**

**We made our way up to the main room where everyone was sitting.**

**"****Hi there." Piper said as we walked in. She looked us all up and down. "So you ready to tell us who you are or are we going to have to sit and wait?" She asked.**

**"****Well that depends what you want to know." Sammie said pulling my chair out for me. When he sat next to me he grabbed my hand reassuringly.**

**"****What are your names?" Frank asked from a plush couch in the sitting area. He had his arms slung around hazel's shoulder.**

**"****Thera. Thera Marks." I said. "Blondie is Trisa Clark. And this is Sammie Martinez." I said.**

**"'****Thera'? That mean 'Wild, untamed seas.' Annabeth said from her spot.**

**"****My mother is Amphitrite." I said delicately.**

**"****Really. Guess that explains the looks." Jason said form next to piper.**

**"****Yea that's it." Trisa muttered from next to me.**

**"****What about you?" Annabeth asked pointedly at Trisa.**

**"****Trisa Clark. My mother is one of the Apollo campers from new rome and my dad is a charm speaking aphrodite kid." She said placing her feet on the table.**

**"****Eh! Chica! Feet off the table!" Leo yelled from the controls he was working with Reyna.**

**I held back a snicker as Trisa pulled her feet from the table. "Sorry. Didn't realize it was a big deal." She said into the dark grey sweatshirt she was wearing.**

**"****Sammie was it?" We all looked over at Hazel who was sitting tensely next to frank. "What about you?"**

**"****Vulcan." He said gripping my hand a little tighter.**

**Leo's head snapped up. "Did he just say vulcan?" **

**"****Yes Valdez." Reyna started. "and before you get any idea-"**

**"****Man we're practically brothers. You could help me with the ship. That way ****_mi reina _****won't have to lift a finger." He said throwing his arm over reyna's shoulder.**

**"****Valdez." She said sharply removing his hand from her. "Your lucky I haven't killed you yet. Don't push your luck."**

**"****Dios mio. It was a joke. I have to worry about getting back to Calypso. I could use help from someone who know what they're doing." He said turning back to the controls.**

**Most people wouldn't notice but i could see reyna's face drop slightly. "Whatever Valdez." she said before walking to sit down.**

**"****Um sure I'll give it a go." He said standing up. He leaned over and pecked me on my cheek. I smiled as I watched him go up to the controls and begin working.**

**"****So how did that happen?" Percy asked from across the table.**

**"****What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.**

**"****Your water. He's fire. Your Greek. He's roman. How does that work?" He asked.**

**"****That's like asking why any relationship works. You dont really know. It just sorta does." I said.**

**"****Trust me not all relationships work like that." Reyna said across from me.**

**"****Trust me. I know." I said. **

**I Felt sympathy for Reyna. At that point she had nothing. She was at war with her own camp, she had been rejected not once but twice by guys, and whether she knew it or not she was hopelessly in love with Leo, who, as usual, was clueless and looking for love in another girl.**

**"****So how did you end up here?" Jason asked.**

**"****You know about as much about that as we do?" Trisa said, twirling a strand of golden hair in her fingers.**

**I looked over at Sammie working with Leo. Both were talking rapidly in spanish. Though i knew enough of the language to get by I was hardly fluent. "Anyone have any idea what they're talking about?" I asked.**

**"****Something about the gear mechanism and how it should be running opposed to how it is running." Reyna spoke immediately. Her face flushed with realization. "I'm just going to get some air." She stood up not looking at any of us and made her way from the room.**

**"****I should probably go talk to her." jason said from his spot next to piper.**

**I snorted at the thought. "Yea because thats going to help."**

**"****What's that supposed to mean?" he looked offended.**

**"****Your a guy. Trust me when I say that you are only going to make it worse." I said.**

**"****I'll go talk to her." Trisa said getting up.**

**"****Why you? You don't even know her." He insisted.**

**"****Because i know how hard it is seeing someone you really care about looking at or talking about someone in a way that makes you wish it was you. It sucks. especially when you try to hate the other girl. It helps absolutely no one." She said crossing her arms in her oversized sweater. She walked out of the room.**

**"****What did she mean?" Hazel asked looking over at us.**

**"****Before Sammie and I were…. Um she dated him. I have no idea for how long but she absolutely hated me after I found out." I said. "I guess she thought I was a threat."**

**"****Well i can see why. I mean you guys are together now right?" Piper spoke shifting in her seat a little.**

**"****Well yea, but at the time i was…" I stopped myself from revealing our secret. "There were certain circumstances that made it so me and him being together wasn't an option."**

**"****So what you're saying is that he broke up with her to be with you when you became available?" Annabeth asked disgusted.**

**"****No! No. he broke up with her because of something she did. But it was her who suggested we start dating." I said quickly.**

**"****You three are seriously strange." Frank said from next to hazel.**

**"****Well i would take strange over normal any day." I smiled at him.**

**Hey guys! So tell me what you think! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Anyway I'll put the link to all of my pages below and I'll see ypu guys next week!**

**Wattpad: Wonderstruck8**

**Instagram: Herondalgirl8**

**Twitter: Song_bird8**

**LOVE YOU, MY STARS!**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


	13. Chapter 13

******Hello my lovelies! Here is chapter 11. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed on the last chapter! It is awesome. Ye I am aware that the story does not have a lot of Percabeth fluff butt a lot of this chapter is MAJOR Thera/Sammie Fluff. I really want to develop there unique relationship. I do have a little bit of sweet moments in my story for most of my couples in upcoming chapters so please keep reading!Trisa: TPM Does not own PJO or any of its characters. **

******Thera: But the plot to this story and the OCs do belong to her.**

******Trisa:... Wait! Where's Sammie?**

******Thera: I think he's still helping Leo with the engine.**

******Trisa: Wow... Ok I guess we're done.**

******Thera: TPM? What do you think was that good enough?**

******TPM(me): Yep! That was brilliant. Thanks guys. Now ON TO THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 11**

"Were having a movie night tonight." Leo said ushering us all into what looked to be a showing room.

"Why?" I asked holding Sammie's hand.

"Because i just finished the media room. Now go find your seats." he pushed us all through the doors.

All around the room there were plush couches and chairs. Everyone settled into the comfortable places to sit.

Percy and Annabeth, my parents, (It was weird referring to them by their first names) were sitting curled up under a blanket laying down on one another, not there was much room to be separated on a recliner.

On the couch next to them sat to them Hazel and Frank. Hazel had her head leaned lightly on Franks shoulder as they curled close to one another.

On a smaller couch in the back jason sat as Piper placed her legs over her lap.

Nico and Thalia sat within close proximity of each other on on a wide comfortable couch.

Trisa sat to Reyna talking quietly about who knows what.

Sammie pulled me down onto a plush red loveseat into his lap. I blushed but made no objection as he adjusted our position so that he was laying facing the screen with his back to the backrest of the couch. He pulled me close so that I was laying the same way as him with my back to his chest.

I squirmed slightly before settling comfortable against his warm body.

"Sorry cupcake but I'm sitting here." The satyr Gleason hedge came waddling in. He looked pointedly at Reyna.

"What? Can't you sit somewhere else?" She asked

"No can do cupcake. Only spot is next to Valdez." He said pulling her from her seat.

"Well where am I supposed to sit?" She asked looking around the room. Unless she wanted to sit next to a couple the only spot way on on the modified leather recliner next to Leo.

"Next to Valdez." Couch hedge said simply.

She blushed and walked towards leo. "May I please sit with you repair boy?" She blushed wildly crossing her arms.

"Um..." a blush speak across his face as well. "Sure have a seat." He scooted over as far as he could.

Reyna squeezed close to him. For either of them to be the slightest bit comfortable she had to drape her legs over his with his arm loosely around her shoulder. They were closer in this moment than they ever had been

"What are are we watching?" Trisa asked trying to defuse so of the sexual tension between the two.

"The Hunger Games." He said.

"I have no idea what that is." She said sheepishly.

The rest of the group looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Don't worry. You'll like it. Kids fighting each other. An overbearing government. True love conquering over evil." I said.

She said trying to sink further into the couch as the movie began playing.

I don't know when but some time during the movie I fell asleep. When I woke up I was being carried down one of the long halls.

I looked up to those Sammie holding me tightly bridal style.

When I was set on a soft bed I looked at him once more. Before he could leave I grabbed onto his arm. "Don't leave." I managed out.

"Thera... I have to." He said sitting next to my laying form. He gently pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Not yet. Just a few more minutes." I held his hand.

"Fine just a few more minutes." He said settling next to me on on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest. I quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

"Oh gods not again." I heard a voice speak.

"We need to wake them up or hedge is going to flip." A more feminine voice came.

"Oh gods those two are idiots." Another voice spoke.

I groaned as I turned into my pillow. But my pillow wasn't soft like it was supposed to be. I realized why it wasn't actually my pillow when I felt a low groan rumble through it. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at what i was laying against. A soft long sleeve tshirt covering a not so soft set of mussels.

"Will you guys shut up?" He groaned.

I jumped back when I realized what I was doing. My sudden movement caused Sammie to roll out of the small twin bed when he fell to the ground, the thud sounded through the entire room. "Sorry." I squeaked looking over the side at him.

He was rubbing the back of his head. "Its fine. I should have left when you fell asleep." He said pulling himself up.

"Why didn't you?" I asked as he came eye level with me.

He just shrugged.

Behind him in the door stood Leo, Annabeth, and Percy. I felt myself blush wildly. My parents had just seen me sharing a bed with a boy they thought I was dating. Or was i actually dating him.

Dont get me wrong, with everything going on I was really grateful he was there for me. But i was still under oath. I knew i had to be careful. But I also had to sell that we were actually in a relationship.

"Um…" I finally stuttered out looking out. "This isn't what it looks like?" I said almost questioning myself. Leo burst out laughing. "What?"

"You sure you're not related to Annabeth? She had the same look on her face when we caught her a sea monster down in the stables." He said having to lean against the door frame so he wouldn't toppel.

I felt all of the color drain from my face. "No now get out of my room." I said moving to the door to push him out."You guys too. Out!" I said to Annabeth and Percy (Still weird calling them by their names).

"What about him?" Leo asked pointing at Sammie behind me.

I looked at him. "I'm leaving don't worry. I'll see you at breakfast." He smiled to me walking towards my door. He left, but not before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok see you then." I smiled at him. When they were all down the hall I slammed my door sliding down to the floor. Red heat spread across my face and for a second I was sure i was going to die of embarrassment.

After breakfast I walked precariously on the beams of the ship as if they were tightropes. i was in one of Annabeth's tank tops and my own shorts my hair was unbound and flowing in the wind.

"Why are you up here?" A voice from behind me spoke from behind me. i nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Its relaxing." i finally replied. "It makes you feel like you're on top of the world but yet when you look around all you see is miles and miles of ocean." I said turning around to face sammie behind me.

"You know yours pretty high up for someone whos supposed to be rooted to the sea. Aren't you scared Zeus is going to strike you down?" He joked, Grabbing my hands in his own.

"Let him. Then maybe all of this prophecy business would be over and done with." I sighed pulling my hands from his. "Hows the ship running?" I asked running my thumb through a smudge of grease on his cheek. i hastily wiped it on the rag he had hanging out of his belt.

"Good. But don't change the subject. Thera we need you for this war. If you die I will personally go into the underworld and drag you back kicking and screaming if i have to." He said dragging his calloused thumb across my cheek.

"What did i do to make you fall in love with me?"i asked holding his hand in place against my skin.

"I have been in love with you since I was 10 years old." He admitted. A blush crept across his face

"Really?" I said.

He nodded and pulled me closer to him nuzzling my neck lightly. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything always works out the way it has to."

"I know its just… hard. I mean for the first time in my life i've met my father and he doesn't even know who I am. And I can't even let myself get close to him or my mother because if I let something slip then I could change the course of history." I said pulling away from him. I walked to where the beam met the mast of the ship.

"Trust me I know what you mean. Its like even though they're our parents they're so much younger than us right now and we need to protect them. But we can't because if we do then we might change history." He said walking behind me.

"It's weird seeing them together. Like I always knew that they were but… I don't know. I guess i just never saw her do anything but mourn him." I said leaning against the mast of the ship.

"I guess we just aren't used to the fact that our parents had lives before us." He smiled grabbing my waist and spinning me around in the air.

I laughed loudly. "Sammie put me down!" I yelled.

"Not a chance in tartarus." He whispered in my ear.

He finally let me back on my feet but he stayed true to his word. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "I'm not ready to go back and have this end." He said into my hair.

"Me either." I said. And it was true, I wasn't. When i had been 15 with a newly broken heart I had forgotten what being in love felt like. The way it made your heart soar higher than the clouds.

"We should head down. Its almost time for lunch." He finally said.

"I guess you're right." I said making my way to the rope ladders. Once we were both on the deck of the ship we made our way toward the rest of the group.

A scream from behind the door just ahead broke the peaceful atmosphere. I sprinted toward the room. When I hurled open the door what I caused me to scream too.

**Hey guys! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**\/IMPORTANT\/**

**And anyway on a more serious note, September is suicide prevention month and I would like to bring attention to it. Every year thousands of people are lost to suicide. I would like all of you to be a friend to someone who needs it and try not to bully. I know its not easy but we need to stop this now. If any of you need someone to talk to please just message me. I will always be there for you! You are never alone.**

_**ThePeridotMoon **_


	14. Chapter 14

******Hello my little stars. How are all of you? I know that this chapter is a little overdo but... its here now. Also, this is the last prewritten chapter I have. I was trying to keep myself two chapters ahead but I have had a lot on my plate, that and I'm feeling a little stuck (********Please leave suggestions if you have any!********). Anyway, I will update when I can and the next chapter might not bee up till after Halloween. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.********  
**

Chapter 12

On the ground was a big fat hairy spider. I let out a horrified shriek and jumped onto the nearest item, which in my can happened to be a coffee table.

"Someone kill it!" Annabeth yelled from her perch.

Leo was bent over laughing. "This is great!" He howled.

"its just a spider." Trisa said.

I shot her a glare. "Exactly. It's a spider." I replied.

"Holy crap they have the same glare!" I heard Leo say in horror looking between me and Annabeth.

"Will someone please just kill it already?!" Annabeth yelled.

Piper brought her heel down on the bug causing a sickening crunch to echo through the room. "Gods you two should see yourselves." She said.

I quickly got off the coffee table trying to compose myself. "Can we just eat lunch?" I asked quickly.

"Well as soon as Annabeth gets off her chair…" Percy said, a teasing smile in his voice.

"Oh haha seaweed brain. Very funny." She said jumping down.

"I actually found it quite amusing." Frank said trying to bite back a laugh.

"Shut it animal boy." I growled.

His eyes widened and looked at me. "You're a scary girl. You know that right?"

I ran my finger in circles over the rim of my glass as everyone talked. I wasn't much of a conversationalist. I barely noticed when the water in the glass became a small whirlpool.

"How are you doing that?" Percy asked from across the table. "The water thing."

"Oh." I looked down to see what I was doing. "Um. I've had a lot of practice." I said.

"That isn't even half of it. She once blasted me with a wave when I splashed her." Sammie said.

"What else can you do?" Hazel asked.

"Watch." i smiled. I lifted the water of the glass forming into all sorts of shapes. "And my personal favorite…" I formed the water into a trident being held by an owl completely forgetting who I was in front of.

"What is that?" Reyna said leaning into the table.

I quickly realized what i was doing and dropped the water back into the glass. "Nothing. That's all I got." I said quickly.

"Thera what was that symbol?" Jason pressed.

"Which one?" I asked trying to act oblivious. I glanced over at Sammie and Trisa, both sitting a little stiffer with brief flashes of panic flashing through their eyes.

"The last one. What was it?" He continued.

"Oh that." I tried to act nonchalant but it was obvious i was failing at it. "It's nothing. Just something i saw on the side of a building once." I said trying to cover my ass.

"Oh yea i remember. When we were in Santa Fe. It was on the side of that parking garage." Trisa said from her spot. She looked at me urging me to play along.

"What are you talking about?" Sammie asked confused.

"We were having a girls day. You were probably working on a car somewhere." Trisa said quickly.

"Isn't he always?" I said laughing.

"I am offended. Leaving me to twiddle. I would have been so much fun shopping." Sammie scoffed.

"Why does it feel like where looking at fire boy's double?" Reyna ask rubbing her temples. "Because I seriously can not handle another one."

I did my best to bite back a laugh.

"What about you two?" Piper looked between Trisa and Sammie. "Any special powers?"

They look between each other then over at me for what seemed to be an ok. I nodded lightly.

"Well… I'm a charm speaker. Watch." Trisa smiled smalley. She looked over at Leo, Smiling a smile that belonged to someone walking a red carpet. "Dance for me."

Now, I'd been given years of training that helped me fight her powers, But Leo clearly had not because he got up and started dancing.

The entire room burst out laughing. "You have that much control over it?" Piper asked in awe.

"I had a really good teacher." She winked at piper. "Ok you can sit down now." she said.

Leo stopped dancing and walked back to his seat. When he sat down it wa like he suddenly woke up. "You… But I… What?"

"Yes the magic of Trisa's charmspeaking. A very powerful thing indeed." I laughed.

Trisa smiled. "Why thank you. Sammie's turn." Trisa turned to the curly haired boy that was on my left.

"Um ok… I guess I could show you something." He said getting up from his seat. "Just stand back."

Even though he had amazing control over his powers he was always scared of hurting someone.

He held out his palm for everyone to see. On his palm danced a golden orange flame. He tossed it lightly between his two hands. Soon he freezed it in mid air forming pictures of stars and hearts. Stories of gods filled the room with light. He ended with a girl in elegant robes holding a sword in front of her.

"Woah. You have got to teach me how to do that." Leo said awestruck.

"Um I can try. But seriously it's not that impressive." He said sitting back down..

"Yes it is. Having the powers is one thing. Being able to control them, to the extent that you can, is completely different." Reyna said from her seat.

"Did ice queen just compliment someone?" Leo asked laughing at his own joke.

"Did fireboy just call me ice queen?" She glared at him.

"Oh yes Mi reina, I forgot that you prefer supreme ice ruler." He said. smirking.

"Could you two please try to not kill each other?" Sammie asked nervously.

"Yea, Thera has one more power to show you." Trisa said smirking at me.

"She does?" Annabeth asked.

"I do?" I looked at Trisa. "What are you talking about?"

**Well that's all. I promise I will work my best to get the next chapter up asap but no promises. I love you all so very much.**

_**ThePeridotMoon**_


End file.
